


Dear Journal

by Supertenthdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, College Student Castiel, F/F, M/M, Paramedic Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertenthdoctor/pseuds/Supertenthdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a Junior in college when he almost dies after saving his best friend from getting raped. The paramedic that takes him to the Hospital slips castiel his number, but all doesn't always end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slow Build

**Author's Note:**

> This Is my first fanfic, sorry if it is awful.

C’mon cas be adventurous -Charlie

That was the text message that jump started Castiels life, and led to the end of it.

 

 

July 7th, 2012

Dear Journal,

I know, cliche that a gay college junior has a diary, or “journal”, but the on-campus counselor says i’d be wise to keep one because I infact “bottle up my emotions in an unhealthy manner”, or whatever bullshit he was saying while I was staring out the window. I digress, i am going to commit to this journal and write in it on a fairly regular basis.

Love always,

                                 Castiel

Castiel was drawn from his thoughts when his phone buzzed. He went to pick it up and saw that it was from his best friend charlie.

Hey cas, what’s up -Charlie

Castiel replied with a quick ‘nothing much’ and charlie proceeded to ask, or plead, cas to go to a club downtown with her tonight, finally caving in Castiel said yes, and Charlie said she’d pick him up at 8:00. The few hours went by fast and at around 7:20 Castiel took a shower and got ready to go. 8:00 on the dot Charlie knocked on his apartment door, she was always known for her punctuality, Castiel however wasn’t and was still brushing his teeth when he let her inside.

“Hey Ca-, ugh, you haven’t even changed yet?” Charlie said with a sigh.

Castiel looked offended and she soon learned her mistake. Before she could say another word Castiel walked into his room and came back out wearing a new sweater and Charlie gave him a thumbs up.

They arrived at the club, which was really more of a bar than a club but they had live music, at precisely 8:36, which is the time Charlie said they would arrive, Castiel had no idea how she did it. It was a surprisingly clean bar, Castiel admired the architecture of it while Charlie dragged him to the bar and sit him down on a bar stool. Right off the bat she ordered two tequila shots and downed hers and ordered two more rounds before Castiel put his first one down, she’d just broken up with her girlfriend the week before.

“Charlie, slow your roll there, if you become an alcoholic jess wins.” Castiel said to her taking the shot glass out of her hand and setting it down.

Nodding charlie told him she was going to go dance, Castiel ordered a beer and contemplated if the cute bartenders multiple caught gazes were worth delving into. Before Castiel could talk to him Charlie tapped him on the shoulder and told him she was going to take a smoke break and that she would be back inside in precisely 15 minutes, 9:21, charlie knew exactly how long it took her to smoke two cigarettes.  

 

While Castiel was flirting with the bartender he noticed the time was 9:29. He scanned the room and he couldn’t find Charlie. Immediately panicking, because Charlie was never late, Castiel frantically walked around the bar looking for her to no avail, he even had a woman check the bathroom, with no luck. When Castiel burst into the alleyway he saw a sleazy man kissing a resentful Charlie who was trying to get out of his grasp. 

"Charlie!" Castiel Sreamed 

Without thinking about it Castiel pulled the man of of Charlie and punched him in the nose, the man fell to the floor with thump. 

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned. 

Charlie nodded and hugged him so tightly he couldn’t breathe. 

"Lets go back inside, get some help and call the police." Castiel said putting his arm around Charlie and walking back inside. 

While he was escorting her back inside the man pulled him to the floor and started punching him. After the sixth punch the man started choking him and as Castiel’s vision started to blur he faintly saw the bartender and another man pull off the attacker, but it was too late, and Castiel passed out.

\--

What followed was a haze that Castiel didn’t remember, but when he came to, the first thing he saw were the greenest eyes he had ever looked upon, the greenest anything for that matter.

“Are you okay there bud?” Green eyes said.

“Y-yeah” Castiel stuttered, mentally kicking himself for being a buffoon.

Castiel looked around and soon realized that he was in an ambulance, and that green eyes was really, REALLY attractive. Castiel started feeling weak again and slowly fell back to sleep as he muttered loud enough for the paramedics to hear:

“Pretty Green Eyes.”

 

\--

 

Castiel awoke in the hospital with a slumbering Charlie in the chair next to him. He called to her until she woke up and when she did she hugged him so hard he thought he might die. After she explained the past 16 hours to him the nurse came in to check on him and after that she told them he was free to leave after he checked out. He got home at around 4:30 with his left-overs from lunch. While he was looking for his phone in his pockets he found a slip of paper. He opened it up and it read a phone number he didn’t recognize signed ‘Pretty Green Eyes’. Confused, Castiel texted Charlie and asked her if she knew who pretty green eyes was and after she told him no he racked his brain trying to remember who it was.

Twelve minutes later Castiel texted the number and asked who it was explaining the paper he had found in his pocket. 2 minutes after he got a reply.

Oh, it's you, I was the paramedic who took you to the hospital last night, your name is Castiel right? Your red headed friend told us your name.

With the realization hitting him Castiel replied.

I remember you, yes my name is Castiel Novak, and do you mind if I ask for yours? -Castiel

Of course, my name is Dean Winchester. -Dean

Castiel was immediately in love with the way his name rolled off his tongue.

Well Dean, thank you for taking me to the hospital -Castiel

No problem Cas, it’s my job. -Dean

Castiels stomach flipped, he’d called him by he name only Charlie called him.

Sorry my phone auto-corrected ‘Castiel’ to ‘Cas’. -Dean

It’s fine, Call me what you like. -Castiel

What about Pretty Blue Eyes? -Dean

Only if I can call you Pretty Green Eyes. -Castiel

I’m fine with that. -Dean

Castiel was typing his next message his phone died. Castiel ran to his charger and plugged it in, and while he was waiting for it to be charged enough to use he grabbed his journal and a pen.

July 8th, 2012

Dear Journal,

So a lot has happened in the past day, Charlie was almost raped, and I almost died, but good came out of it, I met a gorgeous paramedic with the greenest eyes i’ve ever seen. I don’t want to go to fast but I want to ask him on a date but I don’t want to make the first move and what if he rejects me then we can’t even be friends and I don’t want that to happen and, oh phone’s charged, i’ll write later.

Love, Cas


	2. Necessary for the Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets a call.

July 23, 2012

Dear Journal,

Sorry I haven’t written In a long time, why am I apologizing to a journal? Doesn’t matter, The point is i’ve been texting Dean for a while and I think he wants to ask me on a date and I want to go on a date, but we’re in a stalemate and I don’t know what to do. Maybe he isn’t as interested in me as I thought, maybe i’ve just misread all his signals and he doesn’t think of me at all. He might not even be into guys, I never got the chance to ask. I’ll just play it slow and see how things turn out.

Love, Cas

**  
  
**

\--

**  
  
**

Castiels phone buzzed.

Hey Cas, What’s up, you know, besides drooling over that paramedic? -Charlie

I am not drooling over him, I just find him fascinating, and I’m working on a paper for english, why? -Castiel

You are full of it Castiel Novak. I wanted to see if I could get some Chinese food, head to your place and watch a movie or two? -Charlie

That sounds awesome, please do, i’ll clean up a little bit while i’m waiting -Castiel

Okay, i’ll be there in a few. -Charlie

**  
  
**

\--

**  
  
**

The movie was cheesy and awful, but it was more about hanging out with Charlie and eating chinese food than watching Ryan Reynolds try to be a superhero. After the movie was over Charlie told Castiel about the woman she had been seeing named Dorothy, who was her new assistant, Charlie is a floor manager at Roman Industries.

 

“So how long have you been seeing her?” Castiel asked.

“Well she started as my assistant about two and a half weeks ago, and I didn’t tell you when she first started because she was really a grade A bitch, but with time she was really sweet and a week ago she asked me to get coffee and things just kind of progressed from there.”

Charlie said with a smile.

“Enough about me, what about your paramedic?”She said grinning.

“He’s not my paramedic Charlie, and I barely know him.” He said in a serious tone.

Before Charlie could say another word Castiels phone rang and while he went to get it Charlie cleaned up their food trash and started making popcorn for another movie.

Castiel panicked when he saw that the screen read ‘Dean’, and meant to press the decline button but accidently pressed accept, Oh well there was no going back now.

“Hello? Cas?” Oh god his voice sounded amazing.

“Yes, hello.” He said barely covering up his nervousness.

“Hi Castiel, uh, what’s up?” Dean said his voice faltering a bit.  

“Oh nothing, just hanging out with a friend, wha--”

“Are you busy Friday night?” Dean said interrupting him.

“Uh, no I am not.” Which was a lie, but he could blow off going to the art museum for extra credit.

After that he and Dean made arrangements for their date on friday, baffled and excited Castiel, after hanging up, ran back to Charlie to tell her the news, and she practically hugged him to death.

“Let’s go pick out what you’re going to wear.” Charlie exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter but bear with me


	3. TMI?

July 26, 2012

Dear Journal,

Tomorrow is Friday, and Dean is taking me to,..actually I don’t know where Dean is taking me, I guess I never asked. Well it’s a surprise then. I’m really excited to see him, i’ve been looking forward to it all week. I don’t really have much more to write. Till next time,

Cas

\---

July 27, 2012

There was a knock on Castiel’s door and Charlie almost screamed from excitement.

“Are you ready Castiel?”

“No, what is it goes horrible and this is our last date, what if my sleeve catches on fire, what if an old gypsy predicts we won’t last and I get stranded, what if his we run into his wife at a resturaunt?”

“Castiel calm down no of those will ever happen.”

“They have happened, all of them, to me.”

“Yikes. Well Deans here lets go.”

Charlie dragged a nervous and reluctant Castiel to the door, opened it and pushed him out, causing him to take Dean to the ground. Their faces were less than an inch apart.

“Hi Cas.”

“Hello Dean.”

Castiel slowly climbed off of Dean, not wanting to in the slightest, and helped him get up, brushing off his coat.

“You ready to go, or is someone else getting thrown through that door?”

Castiel laughed, “Yes, I am ready to go. Where are we going anyways?”

“Well, there is this great art museum downtown, I thought it might be interesting.”

\---

August 18th, 2012

Dear Journal,

WE HAD SEX! WE HAD SEX! WE HAD SEX! Ok, let me backtrack a little here. First off the reason I haven’t written so long is because I couldn’t find you, I lost you sometime around that Friday me and Dean went on our first date. Which on that night, we didn’t have, sex per say, but we did make out in the back of his car, and I might have, given him a,...blow job. But that doesn’t matter cause last night was our 4th date and we had actual sex. It was great, I just wanna go on our next date already, Dean was here till one in the afternoon, we had brunch and coffee and we cuddled while we watched tv, and it was great, but then he had to go to work. After he left I cleaned up the house and then I found you, and I had to write this down. Till next time,

Cas


	4. Charity Gala

August 31st, 2012

The sun shone in from the window, it was a nice cool august morning, the air felt crisp and clean.

“Mornin Cas” Dean pulled Castiel in for a kiss on the forehead.

“Good morning Dean.” Castiel responded burying himself further under Dean’s arm. “What would you like to do today?”

“Lay in bed with you all day, naked.”

“Well, i’m sure that I would be fine wi-” Castiel started coughing, and coughing, and coughing. Dean thought he might cough up a lung the way he sounded.

“You okay Cas?”

Castiel’s coughing slowed and eventually stopped momentarily, “Yeah, uck, I’m fine.” He continued coughing.

“Here,” Dean handed him a glass of water from the nightstand,“drink this.” Castiel took a big gulp of the water and his coughing stopped.

“Thank you for saving my life yet again Mr.Winchester.” Castiel stretched up to plant another kiss on Dean’s lips. He smiled and Dean kissed him back, over and over, finally stopping after the seventh one, Cas made a pouty face and Dean grabbed the remote to click on the tv, he changed the channel till he found some cartoons. Castiel got up to go use the restroom and Dean whistled at him as walked across the room naked.

Castiel was washing his hands, and he looked himself in the face through the mirror, and smiled, he wasn’t sure why, he was just really happy. He walked into the kitchen to get some coffee for Dean and him, when his kitchen phone rang, the caller I.D. read ‘Charlie’ he picked it up and heard Charlie on the other end.

“Hey Castiel, how’s the paramedic?”

“He’s fine,” Castiel said lowering his voice. “and he’s still here.”

Charlie gasped. “Did someone spend the night?”

“Yes Charlie, he did, and you know what? I would like to go spend my morning with him so if you don’t have anything else to say-”

“No wait, I just called to invite you and the paramedic to a gala, at my fathers estate.”

“Charlie, even saying that made you sound like a rich whore.”

“Castiel Novak!”

“Text me the details we’ll be there, love you, bye.” Castiel walked back into the bedroom with the coffee and climbed back under the covers with Dean, they watched old cartoons all day, with small breaks for food and to make out.

\---

September 19th, 2012

Castiel and Dean arrived at Charlie’s father’s estate early that evening, Dean gave his keys to the valet and Castiel looped his arm through Dean’s as they walked in through the main entrance. Charlie’s dad’s house was truly gorgeous, Castiel had only been here once before, for another party her dad was having, but he and Charlie just hung out in her room, and watched old movies.

They walked into the ballroom where there was an orchestra playing and several couples dancing, across the room Charlie spotted them and dragged along a tall brunette in an emerald dress with matching shoes and gold jewelry.

“Castiel!” Charlie said greeting her best friend with her date on her arm. “This is Dorothy, Dorothy, Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester.”

“Hello.” She said with a charming smile and a calm voice, she shook both of their hands through her white silk gloves. Castiel and Dean both said hello back to her then Charlie’s dad called them over, leaving Castiel and Dean alone.

“Would you like to dance my good man?” Dean said in a gentleman’s voice.

“Why yes I would my good sir.” Dean grabbed Castiel by the hand and lead him to the center of the ballroom. They started waltzing the same as everyone else. They had practiced ballroom dancing prior to the party. Castiel felt absolutely amazing, he was having the time of his life, aside from the dirty looks from the older attendees of this gala. They danced till the orchestra finished playing and dinner was announced, they made their way to a table that had their names on it, as well as Charlie’s (It really said Charlotte, but not even her dad called her that), and Dorothy’s.

“Castiel this is a really nice party, how rich is her dad again?”

“He’s a billionaire, He is the CEO of like three major corporations, and he’s really into charity.”

“Don’t you, you know, have to pay to attend a charity gala.”

“Oh yes, we were invited to come for free, but a place at one of his gala’s costs near two-thousand dollars, per person.” Dean choked on his water.

“Holy cow.”

“Speaking of cow,” Charlie said walking over to the table with Dorothy and two waiters, “we’re having steak.” The waiters placed the steaks down in front of Castiel and Dean, “They look delicious Charlie,” Dean said putting his napkin on his lap, “Really thank you for having us, I really appreciate it.”

“Oh it’s no problem Dean, also Castiel you guys will be staying in the first guest room, the one across the hall from mine.” They had agreed to stay the night at her father’s estate since it was an hour and a half drive back home and they would be here late.

They begun eating and chatted over the steaks and wine. They talked about where everyone works, how their food is, where they come from, what they like to do, that sort of stuff. Then at the end of the meal, when the servers took the plates away, other servers brought a cake for the table and some dessert plates.

“Attention everyone.” Said Miles, Charlie’s Father. “I want to thank you all for coming tonight, and point out that none of this would’ve been possible if my lovely daughter and her girlfriend hadn’t planned this evening. They planned everything, from the valet’s, to the orchestra, to the meals we all had tonight. Thank you Charlie.” Everyone applauded and the conversation commenced, Dean and Castiel ate some cake and listened to Charlie talking about planning the party, and all the things that went wrong and what not.

After a while Castiel and Dean decided to go upstairs to their room. If Castiel hadn’t remembered where Charlie’s room was, they’d have gotten lost up there, there were so many more rooms and another kitchen, and two more staircases. They walked in and Dean felt like it was a hotel, it was fresh and clean, and it had a bathroom with a glass tank for a tub, and a 7 by 7 shower, with two shower heads on each wall, and it was lined with a cushioned bench all the way around.

“Dean, I know what you are thinking, but I don’t know if sex in the guestroom bathroom is a good idea.”


	5. Sex In The Guestroom Bathroom

There was a knock on the guestroom door. Castiel threw a towel around his waist and ran to answer it.

“Hey Castiel, I think I left something in the bathroom, i’m just gonna grab it real quick.” Charlie said pushing past Castiel. 

“Wait, No No No! you can’t!”

“Why not?”

Castiel didn’t respond and Charlie kept walking into the bathroom, he ran after her but couldn’t stop her. She walked in and saw a ton of condom wrappers all over the floor, two large empty bottles of lube, and Dean naked in the glass tub.

“Oh God!”

Dean opened his eyes and saw Charlie, he immediately covered his junk and Charle closed her eyes. 

“Really Castiel?”

“I’m sorry Charlie.”

“I’m going to leave you two, to this, i’ll see you in the morning.’ Charlie walked out and closed the door, Castiel went to get back in the tub.

“Castiel.” Dean stopped him from getting in.

“What?” He looked confused.

“Don’t forget the snorkel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought so I can improve my writing.


End file.
